


Dixon Decorators

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, Caryl relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journey over the years over a Caryl relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  


“Carol come on....” Daryl tried to get his half drunken prom date into his  car. He could have killed the guys for giving the girls booze. She was handsy grabbing at his butt. He normally did not mind Carol groping him but he wanted her to have her wits about her. “Get in the car… I’ll take you home.”

 

“You are a party pooper Daryl Dixon!” Carol pouted. “I don’t wanna go home.”

 

“Well let's go get coffee.” Daryl was almost man handling her to get her into the front seat. He had caught one of the guys from another high school spiking the punch and then trying to get the girls to go with him. Daryl already had Carol’s two best friends who were also drunk in the back seat of his car but Carol was putting up a bit of a fight. They had only been dating a short time and she was a dreadful drunk he already decided.

 

“Come on babe,” Daryl tried a soothing voice. He managed to get her to sit down and he gathered her dress around her making sure none of it would get caught into the door. “Carol… Oh shit!”

 

Carol leaned out and vomited all over the ground in front of him. Daryl stepped back in time and Carol nearly fell out and Michonne reached over from the back holding her in her seat.

 

“I’m sooo sorry,” Carol closed her eyes. Daryl pushed her back in and hoped like hell she did not puke again in his brother's car. All his prom night plans went out the window and the motel room was probably going to go to waste because she was plastered now. He run his hand through his hair and fought the urge to go over and plant that guy in the face.

 

“We can’t take her home like this. Her dad will blame you.” Michonne said as Daryl got in the front seat. Michonne the only one not partaking in drinking the punch because she did not like it. Daryl had had a can of coke and Andrea realised the punch was spiked straight away. 

 

“Your place?” Daryl asked her.

 

“No my dad would kill me. Didn’t you guys have a room?” She asked Daryl.

 

“Not taking her to a motel room.” Daryl said. He started his car up. Now he had three chicks in his car and his date was now snoring. He really had no idea what to do. He could take them back to his house he supposed. His brother could help him sober Carol up enough to go home maybe. “My place. You guys can help me get her sober enough to take home.”

 

“Fine… my date took off with another girl anyway.” Michonne commented from the back seat. “Why are all guys dicks?”

 

“Thanks!” Daryl mumbled as he drove home to his place.

 

“I didn’t mean you… you are actually very sweet getting us all out of there. Thankyou for not trying to take Carol to a motel while she’s drunk.” Michonne said. Andrea nodded beside her, Daryl’s eyes met theirs in the mirror.

 

“I’m not an arsehole.”

 

“We know… but…” Michonne huffed in the back seat.

 

“You want me to take you guys home or what?” Daryl asked them.

 

“I’ll come keep an eye on Carol with you, besides your brother is cute.” Andrea finally said something.

 

“Ew, he’s really old.” Michonne elbowed her.

 

“Yeah he’s twenty six, Andrea and he’s not that nice. Besides it's illegal isn’t it?” Daryl groaned from the front seat.

 

“I’m eighteen,” Andrea told him being older than both him and Carol.

 

“He’s gross,” Michonne told her. “I’m going to tell your mom if you even got there.” 

 

Michonne was giving Andrea a evil glare clearly saying to her that she would be watching her. Daryl groaned because now he had to keep an eye on two girls and not just Carol. He also had to get his drunken prom date into the house without his brother commenting about her or anything. He was just thankful his father was still in the slammer otherwise he would have to go somewhere else.

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

“I’m so sorry Daryl.” Carol gave him a hug, she’d come into the house after his father died.  No one really knew what had happened but he had been murdered somehow and no one knew by who and the police were coming up with no clues. Carol had come back to visit and hold his hand through the small service of the three of them putting his father in the ground. 

  
  


They were now twenty five and had been casually sleeping together for years when ever their paths crossed or Carol come home and stayed with the Dixon brothers in her down time. 

 

“Thanks for coming…” Daryl sunk into the hug, he rang her a few days before hand and left a voicemail on her cell phone telling her his dad was dead and the date and time they would be putting him in the ground. He was surprised to see her waiting for them outside the cemetery when they arrived to bury him. No service in a church or anything just some words at the grave side. Neither Merle or Daryl even liked their father but it was the right thing to do. 

 

Daryl had not seen Carol for around eighteen months at the time of the funeral. They were twenty five now and she was still beautiful.  She now was working the beat in the city and he barely saw her anymore. They had tried to keep it going but it never worked out. Being apart had not worked for them it made Daryl jealous and Carol paranoid. But standing there breathing her in he missed her.

 

“I can stay over?” Carol had told him. She had packed an overnight bag, she had been home a few times over the years always staying with the Dixon brother… Daryl especially. 

 

Her parent both were gone now. They died in a car accident when she was twenty. Carol had stayed with Daryl nearly two months over summer recovering from her loss. Selling the family home. At Daryl’s insistence putting the money into the bank for a rainy day. Some on long term deposits and some for what she needed right now. She had come back and stayed over the holiday’s while she was at college.

 

They had stopped calling each other years ago. It had been a relationship of convenience. Scratching that itch. As far as she knew Daryl never had a girlfriend when she blew back into town. He’d come home from work finding her asleep in his bed with her stuff spread across the house. It just worked for them. But two years ago she finished college and now she worked. He heard a rumor she was dating someone in the city but he did not care. He bent his head and started kissing her like crazy. She was like a drug and he was addicted.

 

Merle always told him he was crazy not claiming the girl he clearly loved and that one day someone would come in and sweep Carol off her feet if Daryl did not man up and tell Carol he loved her and wanted her forever. Daryl told him it was complicated and he could not have a girlfriend right now. It worked for them what they had and both were happy so he thought. 

 

But when Carol left that time Daryl still had not told him he wanted her to stay and that was the last time he saw her for a long time. He heard through the grapevine she got married. He smashed a hole in the wall of his own house and he had to patch it all up over the next few days. He was so mad because Merle was right he never told Carol he loved her and he lost her forever. 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

“Daryl… there… oh,” Carol groaned from the bench seat of his work van. Her skirt was up around her waist and her underwear was long gone. She think she could have lost it up against the wall out the back of the bar where Daryl first started kissing her. Somehow they made it into his work van. 

 

They were in the darken carpark outside the bar. They were both thirty four now and they both looked it. They spotted each other across the bar seeing each other for the first time in ten years. They moved quickly to hug each other. 

 

They hugged and pulled back, both of them started talking at once. Carol took in his handsome face. It had taken her years to get over Daryl. He never wanted to move to the next step. Then she just had to give up on the hope that he would ask her to move in with him properly but he never did. She’d gone back to work disappointed again after spending some time with him after his dad’s funeral and they had just drifted apart.

 

Daryl had driven to the bar with his brother and he had had more than his share of booze over the night which he normally did not drink that often. There was no way he would drive home drunk but the only person he would be driving all night would be the woman groaning under him. Carol was drunk on drinks bought for her by him and had told Daryl all about the split from her husband a local cop apparently and that was all Daryl needed to pursue her in the bar when she told him.

 

She had broken up with her husband and now he had her underwear off and Daryl inside of her and her legs wrapped around his waist keeping him there. Carol then decided she was trying to move out from under him to climb up onto his lap. Somehow they drunkenly managed to make the switch with a great deal of giggling from Carol.

 

“So good.” Daryl groaned into her neck. “God… you feel great.”

 

The truck was rocking and both people inside gave no damn that her friends and Daryl’s brother were standing at the other end of the carpark talking to Carol’s husband telling him they had no idea where she was.

 

“I don’t know what go into her…” Ed Peletier said. “We were not even fighting.”

 

The women just shrugged and said they thought Carol had gone into Atlanta for the weekend. Merle said he had not seen Carol all night. Ed was working and he and his partner were called away on a job. Merle waited for a few minutes before going up to the window of the van and banging on the window telling them it was time to wrap it up.

 

Daryl took Carol home with him for the weekend and Carol had a nice time like she had in the good old days with the Dixon brothers. However when Monday rolled around she knew she had to go into work and she would end up seeing her husband because she had no choice. 

 

She never came back.Daryl never asked her to stay and Carol gave him a chance to invite her when she told him she wanted to stay with him forever but he never said stay. Daryl did not try find her even though Merle suggested it would be easy to find out where she lived and everything. Daryl told him he had lived in the same house for thirty years and Carol knew where to find him. Merle never said a word the next day when he went about fixing the holes in the lounge walls when they heard through the grapevine Carol had gone back to her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol was trying to quickly tidy up the bathroom and hallway of her home, she wiped marks off the wall that she never wanted anyone to see. She glanced into the lounge at the man with DIXON written across his broad shoulders of his shirt seeing how far along he was going patching that hole in the wall her husband left last night. This was the third time in the past six months she had had called on him come in to fix a hole or damage to the house. She tried to cover the damage to her eye before he arrived but he saw it he always did. He took the cash offered and never said a word. She knew it was killing him not to say anything. He always asked when he left if she was coming and she always shook her head.

 

She knew he wasn’t clocking it on the books, she also knew he would never even ask what happened she never had to lie or make excuses she just rang and said. “it's me can you come fix a hole or a shelf?” And he arrived quietly and left quietly with only one sentence.

 

She could see he made something of himself owning his own paper decorating business. He was well liked around town now and had plenty of friends and from what she had heard he had plenty of girlfriends to help him spend his money. 

 

She looked at herself now from the way she was then when they were best friends each other's person and now she wore dreary clothes and barely even left the house because of a fight or what might happen. She picked up her two year old out of his crib where he had been taking a nap and walked through to the lounge. She had kept him hidden from Daryl and now she needed his help but she was unsure how to ask for it. Or could he help stand up to her husband.

 

She only started ringing Daryl to repair damage because she could no longer repair it herself. She knew he wouldn’t say anything... Just like she never said anything when he used to come to school with a black eye or bruised face.

 

She run into him at the store on one of her limited outing to buy stuff for dinner, she rounded the corner of the aisle with her dark glasses on and run right into his hard back. When he bent down to pick her up off the floor, and gave her his card telling her to call him for anything.  _ Anything _ he had stressed. Low and behold Ed never found the card she hid inside a box of tampons because she never knew one day she might have just got the courage to leave and maybe he could have helped her.

 

She never rang for help to leave but she did ring him for advice one morning with a shaky voice asking him to give advice on how to fix a hole in the lounge wall. He come over looking at her and the wall. He asked her then to leave with him and she said she couldn’t he shook his head and went about fixing the wall hoping that it would be enough to get her old man off her back.

 

It was the first time he seen the little boy, often Carol would get him to come while he took a nap so Mitchell wouldn’t tell his father that there was a strange man in the house. Not that he could speak well that yet but she didn’t want his first words to be about a strange man. Daryl took one look at the little boy in her arms and at Carol’s eye again.

 

“Pack your shit!” Daryl said in a low voice. “He’s mine isn’t he?”

 

“What? Its ok,” Carol told him knowing what he was suggesting.

 

She barely knew him any more, she had no other choices left she was going with him today. She already packed a small bag of stuff she could get her hands on around the house. He asked her every time he had to come fix something, he was attracted to her as she was him but she just couldn’t leave because she was scared Ed would try take Mitchell from her.

 

“Pack your shit and pack his, I’ll get you out of here.” He said quietly, “He’ll start in on him, it’ll be a never ending cycle, it’ll be your fault for staying now you pack your bag, or I’m gonna take him, you choose.”

 

Carol nodded and sniffed, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and beg him to take her but in the back of her mind she had fear that she had no money or no place to go. She held her baby tighter worried that he might take Mitchell from her. “I have no place to go…”

 

“I didn’t say I’d leave you on the curb, I’ll take better care of you than that prick, pack your shit, and his and come to mine and we will figure it out I promise. I can protect you.”

 

“I’ve got no money…”

 

“Don’t matter, Carol I’ve been patching walls here for months and before now I thought it was your choice to stay because you were stupid, but now I know you probably ain’t got no other choice with a little one and no money so I’m gonna help you, for you and for her.”

 

“He’ll come after me.”

 

“You met my brother?”

 

“What can Merle do?”

 

“Yeah he’s a member of that gang in town second in charge, they don’t take to kindly to guys beating on women, they’ll take care of any problems.” Daryl told her.

 

Carol looked at her watch her husband would be home for lunch soon, he always like to check up on her. Daryl’s brother run with that bad gang that broke people's knee caps with baseball bats. No one even knew who the leader was, it was always top secret, not even the club members really knew who was running the operations and calling the shots, dealing the money, taking people out. The rumor was that people were shocked when they found out the face behind the gang and when you found out who it was there was no way out he would take you out and the police would have trouble identifying your body. 

 

“He’s going to be here in half an hour.” Carol whispered, “For lunch he keeps checking on me. He’s a bad cop Daryl he’s one of the worst there is. He’ll find out and try get you arrested.”

 

“And you used to be one of the best police officers around until what? Ed made you stop working?” Carol nodded that that was what had happened. “Best we get packing then, what do you want me to do, help or hold the baby?” Daryl asked her.

 

“There’s a baby car seat in the garage, it's under padlock, can you pick it?” Carol was almost embarrassed to ask him. He nodded and headed into the garage, seeing everything was locked up tight. He went out to his truck to find something to jimmy some of the locks open, or maybe he should just use the bolt cutters he carried about just in case. he also made a call to one of his best friends informing him that Carol Peletier was leaving her husband today and she may or may not need a police escort. He knew his friend would not tell anyone he worked with that was what was happening. He would bring his partner Martinez along to help him get Carol out safely if Ed arrived before they left. His friend did not say anything but just agreed to come by.

  
Daryl also made another call instructing his brother to send his goons out to find Officer Ed Peletier and threaten to break his knee caps if he even looked in Carol’s direction. Merle told him he would sort it quickly. Daryl hung up the phone and went inside with his bolt cutters hoping Carol wouldn’t ask why he had such an item in the back of his work truck in the first place. 


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl made quick work of cutting open the cupboards and found more than he bargained for in the chest freezer. Guns and ammo that he was sure someone like Ed Peletier shouldn’t be having in his house. Carol come into the garage seeing that Daryl had cut open everything and put her hand to her mouth.

 

“He’s going to be so mad. No one is allowed in here.” Carol whispered.

 

“Best we get out of here then. Is that all you need?” He gestured to the two bags she’d dropped on the floor of the garage.

 

“The porta crib and I have a pram.”

 

Daryl watched her strapping the little boy into the middle of his truck, he was sitting between Carol and him. The police had just arrived and Daryl jumped out of his cab informing Rick he was taking Carol with him to his home. He also informed Rick there was things of interest in the garage. Rick rang through for a search warrant and then they entered the home. He also took photos of Carol’s face and bruises to her body as evidence.

 

Officer Ed Peletier arrived home to find his wife and child gone and a nice arrest warrant for him not only for beating his wife but for having unlicensed guns on the property. They were holding him overnight so if Carol wanted to go back to the house to gather up anymore of her belongings she could do it. It flew over the precinct quickly about Officer Peletier and his wife.

  
Rick Grimes also set in motion Carol getting a restraining order from Ed Peletier, which would mean that he could not be involved in any investigations towards Carol. Rick knew they were going to go after Carol. Ed and his little posse of dirty cops. They had had people watching Ed for a long time. Carol had handed them a gift in the garage but they knew some of the other officers would try get revenge.

 

****************************

 

Carol was surprised when they pulled up the driveway into Daryl’s place. She knew he would have moved but she never expected a huge house on the outskirts of town. Also a house with huge walls around it. A fancy gate with a key code to get in. Daryl keyed in a code at the gate and there was a long drive up to the house. It was a large house with a big wrap around porch.

 

The grounds were huge, the whole place was set up with safety in mind. There were security cameras everywhere following them about as he drove up the curved drive to the front door. She could see a garage attached to the left of the house. He did not drive in there but stopping at the front door. He turned the car off and glanced at her to see what she thought.

 

“Why all the security?”  Carol asked him.

 

“It was here when I bought the place, I think the guy was a doctor and he kept some of the meds on the property,” Daryl told her. Carol glanced at him again unsure if that was the truth or was it just because Daryl never liked surprises. 

 

“Thank You for bringing us here. Helping us, would you really have taken Mitchell away from me?” She questioned him. 

 

Daryl glanced at the little boy sitting between them. He honestly did not know what he was going to do if she chose not to come with him. He was just pleased she did. He’d been observing the little boy for the short time he had known about him. His blue eyes and cheeky smile. He seemed to be happy sitting between Daryl and his mommy.

 

“It worked.”

 

“You were testing me? To see what sort of mother I was?” Carol asked him.

  
“I knew what sort of mother you were because you thought you were protecting him.” Daryl told her. “Come on, lets go in and I’ll show you about.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

Daryl guided her into the house carrying her belongings while she held Mitchell’s hand while he attempted the front door steps. A big black lab come running through the house barking to greet them. It stopped looking and Mitchell and then gave him a huge lick right across the face.

 

“Get out of it!” Daryl scolded it. “Jamie… get out of it, don’t lick. I’m sorry.” He tried to apologize to Carol. Mitchell opened his mouth wider so the dog could lick him again all the time he was giggling about it.

 

“It's ok, he seems to like her, she seems friendly enough.” Carol said. 

 

“She is, does he say anything?” He asked Carol, he bent down to pet his dog and show the little boy how to stroke her. He put Mitchell’s hand on the dogs back and showed him how to stroke long and firm down her back. Mitchell looked up at Daryl with his baby blue eyes and gave him a huge grin.

 

“Not really,”

 

“He is mine isn’t he?” He left that question hanging, he glanced up at Carol with a question in his eyes, “That’s why you left with me right… he’s mine?”

 

“Daryl…”

 

“Cut the bull… we both know that night I met you at the bar, what just under three years ago, you and I in the back of my truck.” Daryl’s eyes flashed like he remembered that night. “Then that weekend at my place before you went back to him. He’s mine?”

 

“I was married… but we broken up for a bit.” Carol tried to explain away the fact she never told him. “I didn’t know what to do and …”

 

“You didn’t think for one moment that I wouldn’t have taken you out of that place.” Daryl lowered his voice still showing Mitchell how to stroke his dog.

 

“Can we not do that now?” Carol said, “Can we just try keep it calm for Mitchell?”

 

“I want dna test,” Daryl blurted.

 

“Why you know he’s yours I just told you.”

 

“To stop him from coming after him.”

 

“Fine, fine, can you please show me where I can set up some of her things?” Carol was crying and she didn’t know why and she didn’t know how to stop the tears from rolling down her face.

 

“Shush, I didn’t mean to make you cry you don’t have to worry about him. I’ll sort it.”

 

“But… he won’t stop, there’s something wrong with him.”

 

“I’ll take care of you both, I promise, nothing bad’s going to happen.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” 

 

“I just am.” Daryl told her confidently. He took her through the house giving her the guided tour.

 

Carol trailed along behind him. 

 

“There are camera’s everywhere. As you enter a room they turn on. Four different angles. I’ll sort it out so you can turn them on and off from your phone. Like if you wanna take a shower or use the bathroom or something.” Daryl told her. “I can give you the code for your bedroom but you gotta leave the one outside your bedroom door going just in case he tries to get in here.”

 

“Why all the security?” Carol asked him.

 

“Look the only person who knows about the camera’s is you and Merle alright. They were already here.” Daryl tried to tell her. “They go to a thing in the ‘Cloud’ one copy goes to my lawyer and a few different addresses if the panic button is pressed.”

  
“Panic button.” Carol took Mitchell hand and pulled him closer to her. She was worried why there was camera’s everywhere and why there was a panic button.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl started to showed Carol around his house and took her upstairs to show her her a bedroom that was to be hers. It was huge, he told her it was to be her bedroom or she could choose whatever room she wanted to but his room was next door. He showed her something that scared the living daylights out of her. 

 

“If you press here and push this,” Daryl showed her a gap by the fire place opened up and he took her hand picked up Mitchell and stepped into the the small hallway. He turned on a light and she looked around. It was small and tight, she was pressed up behind Daryl. “No one can get in here unless you press this button. Or I come into it from my room.”

 

“You have secret hallways?”

 

“They were here… I don’t know how old this house was but it’s all connected, you can go down the stairs at the end there to the ground floor and into the basement or up to the attic. You can get all over the house. There are secret pathways everywhere.” Daryl told her.

 

“Ok this is too tight I need to get out.” Carol felt hot all of a sudden and Mitchell was squirming in his arms to get down.

 

“Ok, this way.” Daryl led her down the narrow hall and pressed a button and the walls opened to show his bedroom. Carol stepped out and looked around. She looked behind her and the wall shut behind her.

 

“This is so weird. Who used to live here?” Carol was so confused why there was a secret passage. Who used to live here or had Daryl had this put in. She studied Daryl and tried to work it out. He put Mitchell down and let him wander about his bedroom.

 

“I don’t know. I just looked at the plans then started looking for ways to find out what was behind the wall. I could tell some of the area in the house was missing.” Daryl told her. “It could come in handy if you ever needed to hide from someone.”

 

“Do you think he will come here?” Carol asked him as her gaze fell on his huge bed, she walked over to a window looking out and down to the grounds below. It really was a huge place. There was even a fenced off swimming pool off the back deck. Daryl’s house was pretty awesome.

 

“Doesn’t matter if he does come. I’m not scared of him.” Daryl told her, “You don’t need to be.”

 

“But he could do something. To you or your family or something to make me go back to him.” Carol turned to face him.

 

“It's not happening. You should have told me about Mitch but you didn’t so he’s going to find out he’s mine pretty quick and he’s going to be angry and he’s going to try use his force and job to get you out of here. But we haven’t done anything wrong. All you did was leave your husband because he’s a wife beater.”

 

“It's going to turn out bad.”

 

Daryl did not say anything else except he helped her get Mitchells stuff upstairs and helped set out the porta cot for him. Promising that he would get a crib for him in the morning. He took them downstairs to make them something for lunch. They were all sitting at the table when the front door opened and Merle Dixon strolled in. He raised his eyebrows seeing Mitchell sitting there. He could tell straight away he was Daryl’s son. He looked just the same as Daryl had as a little kid. Merle did not ask any questions he just offered a nod of the head and walked into the kitchen making himself a coffee.

 

“So what happened?” Merle asked them.

 

Carol just looked to Daryl, she could not even begin to explain what had happened or how they happened to be sitting around casually eating lunch together at Daryl’s place.

 

“Found out I had a kid, Carol’s in a bad marriage so I brought them both home.” Daryl stated blankly to his brother. “You need to keep an eye on officer Peletier.”

 

“Don’t worry we have eyes on him, he’s not happy at all.” Merle grinned. “He’s getting special treatment in the holding cells right now. He has to go to court and he’s been stood down for possession of illegal firearms.”

 

“How?” Carol asked.

 

“Apparently he doesn’t have as many friends on the force as he thought he did. Don’t be surprised if they come sniffing around here or come search with a warrant or something.” Merle told him. “Rumor has it they are trying to get you in the cells with him so that he can take care of you in jail.”

 

“Nice, remind me to hide the drug lab and all the jewels.” Daryl said.

 

“They will plant stuff.” Carol said quickly.

 

“I have camera’s remember. I will warn them before they even come in…. I need to contact a lawyer too.” Daryl told Merle. “Carol wants a divorce.”

 

“Does she now?” Merle glanced his eye over to Carol. 

 

Carol looked up at Daryl, “Its not going to be that easy is it?”

 

“Sure it is. You should be able to get your marriage dissolved really quickly.” Daryl told her. “My lawyer will sort it out for you.”

 

“You have your own lawyer?” Carol asked him.

 

“Well she’s more like Merle's wife.” 

 

“Fuck you Daryl she’s not my wife.” Merle growled at him.

 

“Well Merle’s ex wife who he still you know…. Visits…”

 

“Right I’m out of here. Uncle Merle will see you later dude.” Merle rubbed Mitchell's blonde hair on his way past heading out to the front door. He indicated for Daryl to follow him to the front hall. Daryl told Carol she would be a few minutes.

 

“You want me to take care of Peletier?” Merle asked him in a low voice.

 

“No… I’ll just keep an eye on him.”

 

“Your choice.”

 

“It is… keep me informed.” Daryl said as he shut the door on his brother. He went back into the kitchen. Both Carol and Mitchell were finished their lunch. Carol was stacking the plates in the dishwasher and she turned around looking at Daryl.

 

“He not that scarey for being in that gang.” Carol said quietly.

 

“He’s not… he’s a good guy.”

 

“He got done for breaking someone’s kneecaps,” Carol had been the arresting officer way back when.

 

“Evidence didn’t support that it was him. Charges were dropped.” Daryl told her.

 

“Only because someone got to the guy he did it to and killed him with the same baseball bat.” Carol said quietly. Daryl shrugged and she gave Daryl a long hard stare. “We are going to be safe here aren't we?”

 

“Of course. I have security.”

 

“That’s not what I mean.”

 

“What do you mean?” Daryl asked her quietly.

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Carol said quietly trying to put the conversation away until Mitchell was not in the room.

 

“So what do you want to do now?” Daryl asked her.

 

“Mitchell will need a nap and I probably do to.” Carol told him. “Say night to Daryl Mitchell.”

 

Mitchell gave Daryl a tiny wave as his mom picked him up to take him upstairs for a nap leaving Daryl in the kitchen pouring himself a coffee and wondering what Carol was going to say next.


	6. Chapter 6

Carol tossed and turned lying on the big bed. Mitchell hadn’t taken long to fall asleep and now she was tired but she just could not get comfortable. Her ribs were sore and she should take some painkillers or something. She rolled onto her side and shuffled out of the bed. She was wearing a long tee shirt and her knickers. She looked out the window and could see Daryl playing fetch with his dog in the big back yard. 

 

She went through to the bathroom and started looking through the the cabinets to try find something. She opened the cabinets in there she saw a bottle of aspirin in there she cracked open the lid to take some. Her eyes went across the other bits and pieces in his cupboard behind the mirror. Condoms, tooth paste and bandaids. Some disinfectant. Not a great deal else. She heard a cough behind her knowing she had been caught she turned around looking at Daryl.

 

“I was sore.” She explained it away, “I was looking for something for the pain.”

 

“Headache?”

 

“Ribs…” She lifted her shirt to show him.

 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Daryl’s voice was low and deadly. 

 

“I just need something for the pain.”

 

“You need to see a doctor.” Daryl reached out to touch one. “When Mitchell wakes up we are going to the doctor. You can’t take aspirin if you have bruising like that.”

 

“I know… do you have something I can take?” Carol asked him. He nodded and pulled open a drawer under the sink and there were a couple of different types of pain meds in there. She grabbed two and shoved them in her mouth using her hand to scoop water into her mouth. “You need to move these and anything else dangerous up high because if Mitchell eats them…”

 

Daryl pulled the packs out and put them up in the cupboard behind the mirror. He went through everything taking out shaving cream, razors and other small things that Mitchell could take.  

 

“You ok? Do you just wanna lie on the couch and watch tv instead of trying to sleep?” Daryl asked her. Carol nodded and followed him downstairs. He grabbed her a big blanket and dropped it on top of her as she was already lying on her good side flicking through all the tv channels. 

 

“Thankyou.”

  
He watched her basically fall asleep in front of his eyes. He pulled out his laptop and started doing his account watching her and watching Mitchell through the camera that was in her room through a little square in the corner of his laptop screen. He was keeping an eye on the gate just in case Ed got out of jail sooner than they expected. He knew his first stop was going to be stopping to try find Carol.

************************************************

 

Daryl tried to insist he went into the doctor's exam room with Carol and she tried to tell him no. In the end she gave in because she could tell he was so worried about her and he was pushing her to get the doctor to document the abuse but she was still scared even though she was staying with Daryl. Scared of what Ed was going to do to her or Daryl when he found out.

He did not say anything the whole time he promised he would not say a word unless he was asked a question directly. The female doctor glanced his way more than once. He actually looked like a character she did not want to cross and she was trying to figure out what he was even doing in her doctor's office. Carol was really bruised up and she was wondering if it was him and Daryl knew that was what she was thinking. He was sitting holding onto Mitchell listening to what she was saying. In the end he blurted out.

“It wasn’t me… it was her mongrel husband. I’m just the support crew.” Daryl told the doctor. “I’m just here to make sure she reports it.”

“Are you trying to bully her Mr….?” The doctor asked him.

He gave her a stare for even daring suggesting that he would bully Carol. He sighed, he probably was bullying Carol into documenting everything but in the long run it would keep Carol safe.

“Shouldn’t you be reporting her injuries and asking her if it's ok for you and your nurse to take photos of her injuries and reporting it?” 

“Yes, I’m sorry Carol I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“That Daryl hurt me… no you shouldn’t have assumed. He’s been very kind and helped me and Mitchell get out of a bad situation.” Carol told her.

“But… I’m sorry. I just assumed that Mitchell was Daryl’s son, he looks so much like him.” The doctor said. She was getting her laptop ready to take some photos. She needed to document them.

“Its complicated.” Daryl mumbled. He shifted in his seat with Mitchell trying to to get so upset about the state of Carol’s body.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Daryl was never more relieved to get out of the doctors rooms than he had before. He insisted that the doctor sign and give them copies of Carol’s notes and email photos to an email account for them to keep in case the doctors notes and photos went missing. Carol’s idea because evidence had been known in the past to go missing.

 

They had a visit from off duty Rick Grimes filling Daryl in on the update with Ed. He also let Daryl know that his house was probably going to get tossed so if he had anything to get rid of to get rid of it now. Daryl shook his head telling him he had nothing to hide. Rick told them that Ed was gearing up for war and was going to partition the court for custody of Mitchell. Daryl called his lawyer to get him to the house for when they arrived.

***********************

 

Daryl suggested that Carol left with Mitchell and go stay the night with Merle or something so she wouldn’t be involved with the tossing of his home.

 

“I’m not scared. Not now. I’ve a restraining order so he can’t even come to your house to look.” Carol told him.

 

“But its going to be a bunch of cops looking through everything.” Daryl looked across at her. She had Mitchell asleep in her arms. They were unsure about what to do with him right in that moment. Should they try put him to bed then the police would go through their bedroom. They decided to make him a bed on the couch and wait for the police to arrive.

 

Daryl’s lawyer was a wimpy looking man but apparently he was a very good lawyer. He also had Daryl hook his camera’s up to wireless just in case the police decided to take his video hard drive to delete anything.

 

The knock come at nine pm and Daryl opened the door. 

 

“We have a warrant to search the premises.” The leading officer held it out.

 

“Sure, what are you looking for maybe I can help?” Daryl stepped aside letting them in. They kept coming in, more officers than expected. They spread out quickly. Carol sat on the couch not looking at anyone keeping an eye on her son.

 

Daryl’s lawyer stood up and coughed and made an announcement. “Just so everyone knows. There are cameras all through this house. So anything that you fine will be filmed from multiple angles.”

 

One of the police officers crouched down in front of Carol.

 

“Hi… how you been?” 

 

Carol’s eyes looked up and her arms went around his neck and she began to sob. Daryl did not like it and he started towards them. His lawyer shook his head.

 

“Leave it.”

 

“Aaron what are you doing here?” Carol asked him.

 

“I got a transfer about a month ago. Thought we could catch up. Did your husband not give you my phone number?” Aaron asked her.

 

“No… Daryl… this is Aaron. My old partner from Atlanta. We were partners for about six years.” Carol told him.

 

Daryl reached out and shook his hand. “Hi… shouldn’t you be stripping my house down?”

 

“Probably, you wanna tell me where the good stuff is?” Aaron joked.

 

“In the fridge… whiskey in the cupboard.” Daryl told him.

 

Aaron stood up and shook Daryl’s hand. They both sized each other up. There was something off about the way Aaron was checking Daryl out. It was almost like he was undressing him with his eyes or something. Daryl gave him a glare as the other man’s eyes dropped to his crotch.

 

“Aaron behave.” Carol said from the couch, “He’s not interested.”

 

“Dammit, fine specimen you have there. Right now I better do my job.” Aaron looked around and at the little boy on the couch still sleeping. “Is there anything or anywhere I should look…. Diamonds under the floorboards or dead people in the ceiling?”

 

“Yes… go look.” Daryl told him to try get rid of the guy all over Carol.

 

The police stayed for over an hour not finding anything they could use to arrest Daryl. The fact that they all were on camera meant they could not even plant evidence anywhere either. They left the place in a heck of a mess but left both Daryl and Carol alone. Apart from one lonely police officer who was still talking to Carol.

 

Daryl considered turning the light on and off to get him out of the house.

 

“Do you think you would come back… to work I mean.” Aaron asked her.

 

“Not while Ed still works there.” Carol told him, Carol spoke to him a while longer and then she gave him a hug. Daryl was about to blow his stack about this guy being all over Carol. He blinked real slow hoping to block the image out. 

 

“Ok love so here’s my number, Eric’s just bumming about working part time. You could give him a call if you need a sitter or something. You and Daryl here could have some alone time.” Aaron wrote the number down on his car and gave it to her. Daryl finally clicked on that Aaron was not a threat. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Daryl picked up Mitchell to carry him upstairs for Carol after he took his dog to the toilet and locked the house up. Carol tried not to watch him being so gentle with Mitchell. She was surprised how quickly they had bonded together. Daryl looked at Mitchell like he was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. Carol knowing what a upbringing Daryl had had it made her happy to see how caring he was with his son.

They tucked him into the porta cot. Carol glanced up at Daryl and he had a sad look in his eye. She knew he wished he knew about Mitchell all along. Carol wished she had been brave enough to stand up to Ed, but when she found out she was pregnant she was stuck and did not have the confidence to leave him.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just didn’t know what to do.”  Carol admitted in hushed tones as they both watched Mitchell sleeping.

 

“You should have called me. I would have come,” He hissed at her. He took her hand and pulled her away from the baby and into the shared bathroom so they did not wake the boy. Daryl pushed the bathroom door shut to block out any argument they were about to have. “You should have given me a choice, a chance.”

 

“I gave you years of chances. You never wanted more, or wanted me to stay forever. How could I tell you I was having a baby?” Carol told him.

 

“You never told me. You never told me you wanted more than what we had.” It was  true she had not not even that last time she hadn't asked him if she could stay. She did not ask and neither did he.

 

“I told you I could stay, you never said that was what you wanted. Can we not do this now. I’m so tired and sore.” Carol’s voice hitched as she tried not to cry.

 

“I’m sorry. Come here.” Daryl offered her his arms. He held her until she got herself together and managed to keep the tears at bay. “Have a shower, or a bath, it will help relax you.”

 

Carol nodded and sniffed again. “Ok.”

 

She turned from him looking at the big tub that they would share while she was at Daryl’s place. 

 

Daryl was looking at her watching him, he moved away and started sorting out the tub for her. Carol just stood there watching him bend over the tub filling it and tipping some sort of bubble mixture in there. She had a small smile on her face he glanced up at her.

 

“What? A guy can’t have bubble bath’s?” He asked her when he saw the question in her eyes.

 

Carol just smiled and shook her head. “Why didn’t you want me?” She whispered. The words past her lips before she could stop them. “I waited for you for seven years… why didn’t you want me?”

 

“It wasn’t like that… I couldn’t… I’m not the man you think I am.” He threw her a look like he wanted to say more but he didn’t. He looked regretful but he did not try to offer any excuses for never asking her to stay or even be his girlfriend. “You need help getting out of those clothes?”

 

“What sort of man did you think you were?”

 

“I’ll look after you and the little one… I ain’t never gonna be the marrying type… I can be your lover, but its never gonna be roses and picket fences Carol… you knew that.”

 

“How did I know that. You never gave us a chance to be truly together.”

 

“Seven years Carol and you went and married that motherfucker and you never come back to tell me I even had a kid.” Daryl reached over and turned off the bath, he was trying to control his temper but he was gutted that he never knew about his son and missed out on all this time with him. “All I can offer you is my home for as long as you want it. I can keep your bed warm. I’ll take good care of my son but that's all I got in me right now.” Daryl run his hand through his hair. “Do you need help getting in or are you ok?” He ended the conversation before Carol could even try to process what he was telling her.

 

Carol looked like the dam of tears were going to burst again. He couldn’t stand to look at her face much longer. It was better this way… at least until Ed was gone. They could rethink things again when he was out of the picture.

 

Daryl turned off the bath and moved to walk away.

 

“I need help,” Carol whispered. “My bra… and with my tee shirt. I can do the rest.”

 

He came back, “Turn about,” he tried to move her out of her shirt. She was so sore she could not lift her arm’s up enough to get her arms above her head. “How attached to this tee shirt are you?”

 

“I’m not….” Carol told him. The next thing she heard was a ripping noise, Carol glanced down and he had his pocket knife out and had nicked the bottom of the shirt. He ripped the shirt off the rest of the way. “Daryl… what?”

 

“Don’t worry I won’t look.” Daryl told her.

 

She glanced up at him, Daryl was openly staring at her chest and not making any excuses for doing so. She bit her lip and crossed her arms across her chest. He watched her movements.

 

“Do you need help with your pants?” His question was loaded.

 

“No…” She was worried he might come at them with his pocket knife too.

 

“Call me in you need me, I’m gonna do some work in my room.” He walked out leaving her standing there with her arms still crossed across her chest. She was so confused with what had happened just then. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

It was no use she was going to have to call him to help her out of the bath. She knew it was nothing he had not seen before in detail. She sighed and called out his name.

 

“Daryl… I need you…” 

 

He appeared at the door, his eyes tracking her body. 

 

“Help me please.”

 

He grabbed a towel and helped her out of the bath. He wrapped the towel around her and took a moment just holding her. 

 

“Do you need help getting dried?” He asked her.

 

“I think I got it.”

 

“You sure…”

 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Carol whispered, she tilted her head up to tell him as he brought his lips down on hers. She moaned as he kissed her softly a way she had not been kissed in such a long time, not since the last time he kissed her.

 

“You need me to keep you warm tonight?” He pulled back to ask her.

 

“Um…”

 

“My bed? I’ll just hold ya I promise.” Daryl told her.

 

“Last time you promised me that I couldn’t walk straight.” Carol countered.

 

“I’ll get you a tee shirt or something. Not while you are all bruised up like that. I can wait.” Daryl kissed her again and went to get her a tee shirt. Carol checked Mitchell and she left the bathroom door open from her room to his so they could hear him if he woke. He did not usually wake but being a strange house she wanted to be in hearing distance.

 

Daryl kept his word, he kissed her a few times and made it clear he wanted her but he did not push to go any further than kissing and back stroking. Carol would have gone further bruised ribs or no bruised ribs. But Daryl was a gentleman

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They fell into an easy pattern of living together. Carol never slept in her own bed and Daryl made it clear he would wait for as long as she needed. She was concerned though that he was not going to offer her more than a bed partner. He had been doting on Mitchell all week to the point that the little boy ran for him on his chubby little legs when he come home from work in the evening.

 

Daryl had fitted the car seat into his truck he had in the garage and offered her his cash card to get whatever they needed from the store. They had not seen Ed. He had been served his restraining order to keep away. Carol still was not confidant to head to town to get some much needed things for Mitchell. When she got to her last diaper she knew she had to brave the store.

 

She text Daryl to let him know she was running errands and going to the store. She couldn’t help it. Old habits died hard. He text her back asking her if she wanted to meet him for lunch at the park. She knew he packed his lunch in the mornings so she agreed thinking she would pick up something for her and Mitchell.

 

Carol had been to the store and had everything she needed for Mitchell and tired not to feel guilty about using Daryl’s cash card. She needed to get a job or go back to work or do something so she was not relying on him for everything. Carol was not watching where she was going and she turned towards Daryls car when she walked into someone she did not want to see.

 

Ed…

 

“Carol… lets forget this nonsense and you and my son can come home.” Ed said, he tried to take Mitchell out of her arms but Carol dropped her bag of stuff she brought and fought to keep hold of Mitchell backing away from Ed. “You can’t take him away from me. I’ll fight the order and take Mitchell from you. You are already shacking up with that Dixon character, whoring yourself out for diapers.”

 

“Ed… you are not allowed to be near us.” Carol said quietly.

 

Carol noticed a small crowed gathering and she used it for her advantage.

 

“I have a restraining order against this man and he’s trying to take my son.” Carol said loudly.

 

“What’s going on here darling?” Carol heard a voice that was like music to her ears. Merle Dixon and a couple of his friends who were in his gang. They stood between Carol and Ed. “You know our boss doesn’t like guys who beat on woman. You have been warned once to stay away… we don’t give messages twice.” Merle had stepped into Eds space talking low so only Ed could hear him. “Ding dong… you are dead. You are about to meet our leader… You know what happens then. Hope you have your affairs in order.”

 

Carol did not know what Merle said to Ed but all the blood drained from his face showed her that whatever Merle had said made Ed scared. In face Ed looked like he was pissing his pants. Carol started to laugh and so did some other bystanders as Ed did piss his pants.

 

Carol was helped to her car by one of the men with Merle. She did not know if she should be seen with the members from the gang or not. What happened if something happened to Ed. What then. Would they look at her. Her police brain was going back into action.

 

Then something happened that Carol did not expect. Merle punched Ed. She saw it with her own eyes. Before they knew what had happened Merle was being arrested and lead away in a police car. Carol didn’t know what to do so after the crowd left and they took Ed away for medical attention which he did not need Carol rang Daryl to tell him what happened. Daryl did not seem worried at all about the fact Merle was taken away by the police. Carol was so confused.

 

“Its gonna be ok.” Was all Daryl said. He was more interested in why Ed was anywhere near Carol at the store and was fuming that Ed tried to take Mitchell. She met him at the park and she felt uneasy about the way things went down today. It was almost like Merle wanted to be arrested or something. Carol could not quite put her finger on what happened. _Merle was in the gang but she just was not now one hundred percent sure that Daryl was not in the gang... or maybe.... surely not_

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl helped Carol get Mitchell down to bed and then announced that he had to pop out for a bit. Would she be ok for a while on her own or should he call someone to come over and hang out until he got back. Carol shook her head, she was so confused about Daryl right now and she really wanted to know how involved he was in Merles gang but she did not know how to ask the most important question and if she asked it wrong he would be offended or have a fit for thinking badly of him.

 

Carol asked him how long he would be. He said he was popping in to see Merle then would be coming home. Carol said she would be ok because the house was like a fortress and she didn’t think Ed would even risk coming there. So Daryl left promising to call when he was approaching the house again.

 

Daryl stopped by the police station to see Merle. He spent fifteen minutes talking to him and talking to Aaron who was on duty. Telling him that they should stop by and see Carol soon. Daryl made small chit chat with everyone he saw. Rick Grimes was going off duty when he was going out the door with him.

 

“Ten minutes?” Daryl asked him, Rick just coughed and said nothing. Both men went to their cars. Daryl was driving his work vehicle. He drove around to the local dinner to pick up some pie for Carol and him to have for supper. He flirted with the girl behind the counter and then he went out to his work car, drove down the road, parked and started eating the extra slice he had ordered. It was dark now the street lights had been on a while. 

He did not have long to wait. He watched the clock on his dash  ticking the time away. Then he moved as quiet as a fox and moved through the darkness with no one seeing him coming or going. He stopped and waited for the person coming towards him, he could hear the soft foot fall coming towards him and he knew who it was. Without a doubt his best friend and partner in crime.

"Took you long enough." Daryl whispered.

"Got caught up with the captain in the car park... We doing this now?" Rick Grimes asked him.

 

"Now... I can't wait." Daryl said in a voice so low that Rick could barely hear him.

 

 

 

Ed Peletier had been peeking out his curtain windows trying to figure out if he was safe or not. He felt like he was going to piss his pants. He knew what the gang could do to someone because he had been on one call out since he had been in the area. No one wanted to piss of the gang leader and no one wanted to meet him in person. They all though it was Merle Dixon for such a long time but he always was in the slammer on some small mister meaner when the boss man come to town so he knew he was in the shit well and truly. The boss man was coming for him tonight he could feel it. He should not have tried to intimated Carol today. Especially now she had the protection of Merle Dixon. His wimpy brother Ed thought he could deal with easy. Daryl never ever got into trouble with the law. He never knew what Carol even saw in him. He knew the kid was never his. He suspected it because he had the mumps when he was a teenager and he basically had a zero sperm count. Then that whore tried to pass Dixon spawn off as his. 

He thought he was safe in his home for now, he was getting picked up and moved to a safe house in an hour. No one knew except a few people that that was happening. No one who would blab to who ever the leader was he was sure. They were all pussy's down at the station anyway. That fag Aaron was going to move him and he was going to make him tell him everything he knew about Daryl's relationship with his wife. Then he was going to take her back. Dixon could keep his spawn or Mitchell could have an accident or something. He never liked that kid.

 

No one had so much driven up or down his street.  Merle Dixon’s threats meant nothing and he was cooling his heels in jail right now. Ed turned around to head to his room to get his bags..

“How’s it goin’?” Ed was shocked to see the man behind him, he was holding a bat in his hands. He was wearing white disposable coverall that covered all his body except his face. Ed knew his face and he knew he was screwed, Ed looked from one man to the other,  “I guess you know why I’m here!”

The blood drained from Eds face and he started to piss his pants.

“No don’t I promise I’ll leave them alone.” Ed pleaded for his life.


	11. Chapter 11

 

“The thing is Ed… you put your hands on my kid… no one puts their hands on my kid!” Daryl swung the bat at Ed’s knees knocking him off his feet. Ed flipped to his back with a sickening thud. The crack from his kneecaps was sickening. Ed screamed in pain and it gave Daryl pleasure that he was crying with pain and begging him to stop.

 

“Please… Please…. Don’t hurt me!” Ed pleaded, he had his hands raised that they could ward of any more blows, he knew the blows were coming, they would come quick and fast. He knew he was going to be dead in five minutes. He saw his life flashing before his eyes so he turned his attention to the man beside Daryl. “Please.”  


“I don’t like dirty cops!” Rick Grimes took the bat from Daryl and he swung his bat. Ed screamed as the bat connected his side. Daryl and Rick took turns hitting Ed just enough to terrify him. Make him beg, make him wish he never ever put his hands on Carol.

 

“I don’t like wife beaters, and I’m going to finish this job and go home and fuck your wife again… and yes… you know all these years you have been looking for the leader… I’ve been right in front of your eyes banging your wife.” Daryl taunted Ed. Ed was openingly crying, he knew this was it. He was going to die and no one would ever suspect Rick or Daryl as his killer.  

 

Ed’s eyes were wild and Daryl swung the bat again and delivered the final blow that turned Ed’s lights out. Blood sprayed everywhere. Both Daryl and Rick stepped back and looked about making sure they had not left any clues on who had done this like they usually did. They had been working as a team taking out bad men ever since they killed Daryl's old man.

 

“That felt good. I’ve been wanting to do that for about six months!” Rick laughed like he was going crazy.

 

“Well now he knows who he has been looking for.” Daryl said. They spread bleach around everywhere just to screw with the investigation.

 

Both men slipped out the back door as quietly as they slipped in. No leaving a trail or a trace that either of them had been in there. They had been doing this for years. Daryl and Rick disposed of their disposable coveralls, Rick knew a guy that had an incinerator that they burnt everything in.

 

Daryl made one last stop and ducked into the garage to buy some condoms. He brought a drink and a box of condoms. Used his cash card and headed for home. He rang Carol to let her know he would be there soon and not to worry when the car drove up. The only time he had missing was the ten minutes he was inside Eds place.

 

Now all he had to do was convince Carol that all he did was pick up pie, condoms and see his brother. He had a feeling she was onto him.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Carol looked up from the couch when Daryl walked in. He held out the bag holding the pie and dropped it on the end of the couch. He did not meet her eyes and and he could feel her eyes on him. He needed to get away from her to get his head together before he spoke to her.

 

“Be back in a minute.” He jogged up the stairs, Carol sat there for a moment before hearing the shower running upstairs. She stood up and followed him upstairs, something was not right. Daryl would never come home and go straight for a shower without half hearten inviting her to come join him or wanting to chat to her.

 

She checked Mitchell and he was sound asleep. She pushed open the bathroom door and shut it behind her. She needed to talk to Daryl. She could see the outline of his body in the shower. She could see he was washing his hair. She saw the bag with the boxes of condoms on the counter. Carol wondered why he had brought more condoms when he already had them. Or maybe he had big plans for the evening and she just needed to figure out what was going on.

 

“You got a hot date?” Carol asked him through the shower door she held up a box of condoms.

 

“I hope so… you keen?” Daryl cracked the door open, he could see the box in her hand, he gave her a half hearten grin. “Come in and find out.”

 

Carol looked at him, he looked like he was hiding something from her and trying to defuse the any other questions she might ask with sexy innuendo's.

 

“How was Merle?” Carol asked him Daryl opened the door wider and she could see all of him, she glanced down his body determined not to be distracted.

 

“Fine.” Daryl said, "He was fine... doesn't like the food much."

 

“And you got the pie?" Carol started questioning him like a cop. He knew what she was doing. She knew and he knew she knew. He worked that out, he would play her game though. She did not look mad or upset. It was almost like she come to a realization of what she knew all along.

 

“At the pie shop.”

 

“And you brought condoms because…”

 

“Why do you think? Come in…” Daryl’s tone was suggestive.

 

“So Merle got himself arrested, and you went out to see him, you went to the pie shop and bought condoms….” Carol asked him.

 

“Why all the questions…”

 

“Ed’s not going to show up dead is he?” Carol asked Daryl. “Is it you?”

 

“Is what me?”

 

“You know…”

 

“I know a lot of things.”

 

“You know…” Carol said quietly, “I was going to ask…. Its stupid forget it.”

 

“Yes! Its me... its always been me...” Daryl looked at her. “Does it matter.”

 

“Its you… all this time… and they been looking for you all this time.” Carol said quietly. "They will work it out you know... why? Why... how..."

 

“You gonna turn me in?” Daryl asked her.

 

Carol stood there trying to process what he told her. She knew there were cops on the force who had been looking for the leader for years. The clues were all over the place.

 

“Is it just you?”

 

Daryl just shrugged.

 

“Merle?”

 

Daryl shook his head.

 

“Will you tell me?” Carol asked him.

 

“You a detective now?” Daryl asked her. “It was only ever bad people. Wife beaters, child molesters... It started out it was just my dad... then there was this pedo who raped his daughter and killed her... then another guy who beat his kids... it just kinda snowballed. The cops did nothing about it. They didn't do nothing to stop them so I did.”

 

“You only killed bad people…” Carol could not believe the conversation they were having like it was normal... like it was something she agreed with. “Is this why you told me we could never be together?”

 

Daryl looked at her, she looked him up and down. Carol started taking her clothes off. “Better check you to make sure you don’t have any evidence on you. Wash you down.”

 

“Wore coveralls. Disposable. They are long gone.” Daryl told her. “Are you serious… I just… you know and you are getting naked with me?”

 

“I can’t say I haven’t plotted his death more than once.” Carol whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. “I was going to poison his food or something.”

 

Daryl snorted.

 

******************


	13. Chapter 13

Carol looked down at the brown hair of the man with the mouth of a devil in between her thighs, she couldn’t believe what they were doing when he just told her he was the leader of the gang the police had been looking for for years. The father of her child, and her soul mates.

 

This was bad… so bad but it felt so good. He could talk her into anything right at this moment as she arched her back to push herself harder into his mouth, he slowly come up for air and kissed her way up her body until he was nestled in between her thighs and his mouth was on hers kissing her deeply. 

 

One slow move he pushed himself into her slowly. Carol wrapped her legs around him to keep him there. He buried his face into her neck and began to move slowly between her thighs.

 

“I fucken love you.” Daryl groaned into her ear, “Always have…”

 

“I love you too,” Carol whispered back.

 

They moved together finding themselves until Carol rolled Daryl off her and she was riding him. She bent down and kissed him deeply then pulled back reaching a hand behind her to fondle his balls, Daryl groaned as she squeezed them.

 

“No that I have you where I want you… I need you to figure out a way for us to be together without me worrying about you going off to jail.” Carol whispered to him.

 

“I love it when you talk dirty.” Daryl whispered.

Carol moved up and down on him bouncing as quickly as possible because she knew that Daryl would pretty much agree to anything while she had his balls in her hands. 

 

“Please?” Carol groaned she was getting close.

 

“I’ll try…” Daryl could feel Carol starting to milk him as her body betrayed her with the orgazim ripping through her body. 

 

“God… Carol,” Daryl let go, Carol lay on his chest as he bucked his last few drops out into her.

 

They cuddled in bed for a long time, Carol leaned over and started peppering kisses onto his chest. 

 

“How long do you think we have until the police show up here?” Daryl asked her.

 

“Depends on how important they think it is that I need to know he’s dead I suppose…” Carol said, “Or how long until it is that they think I might have something to do with it. Did you leave a trail.”

 

“Have I ever been caught?” Daryl said quietly not believing he was lying in bed having just had sex talking about the fact he just killed off Carol’s husband like it was a everyday thing that they did.

 

Daryl groaned when Carol’s phone went off with a text from Eric telling her that the police were on their way to talk to her and Aaron told him to let her know and to delete the text.

 

“You wanna shower before?” Daryl asked her knowing they were both sticky from their love making.

 

“Yeah… they might want to call us in. I’ll text Eric back telling him to be on standby in case I need a sitter.” Carol kissed Daryl quickly and moved towards the bathroom.

  
“If we need a sitter.”.  


	14. Chapter 14

Carol put on a show of being surprised about the fact that Ed was the latest victim of the baseball batter. Two police officers come to the house asking her where abouts and she quickly let them know that she was home with her little boy. 

 

They said that they might be back in the morning if they had more questions for her. Carol noticed that Daryl kept way in the background even offering coffee to the police officers. They asked what she wanted to do with Ed’s body once they released it but Carol just shook her head and suggested that they contact his mother to see what she wanted to do with it.

 

Carol didn’t feel anything, no regrets no remorse, it looked like Daryl didn’t feel anything either. Carol was surprised that she didn’t feel she had to turn Daryl in and he had to have been pretty confident that she would not turn him in otherwise he would never have told her that he did it.

 

“What now?” Carol asked him.

 

“I promise to be a good boy?” Daryl flashed her what he hoped was a winning smile.

 

“You just can’t go around killing people.” Carol told him. “You’re a father now…”

 

“Its just bad people I told you…”

 

“But you have Mitchell now… and me?”

 

“Course I want you both… I just don’t know I can just stand back and do nothing if someone’s hurting someone that needs help.” Daryl said.

 

“There are other ways of helping people…”

 

“Like what… being a cop… being a cop didn’t help you!” Daryl told her, “It actually made it harder to get away.”

 

“I wasn’t suggesting you applied to the police force Daryl.”

 

“Why not… don’t you think I would get in?”

 

Carol snorted at the idea of the baseball basher actually being a police officer. She didn’t know yet that Daryl didn’t work alone.

 

“Don’t you?” Daryl asked her again.

 

“Yes… you would make a fantastic cop Daryl… if they over look the murdering… and the fact you are a head of a gang.” Carol walked over and gave her a hug. She held onto him for a few moments and sighed.

 

“I need to tell you something else.”

 

“Oh god… what else? What else could you possibly tell me apart from you have a partner in crime like Rick straight lace Grimes or something.” Carol whispered.

 

Daryl froze in Carol’s arms.

 

“You have to be fucken kidding me… he’s a cop…” Carol pushed Daryl back and looked at him in his eyes. “Are you kidding?”

 

“Am I going to be in anymore trouble… I can neither confirm or deny.” Daryl whispered and tried to kiss her. Carol pushed him to back him off.

 

“I must be fucken stupid…” Carol whispered when she let him pull her back into her arm. “So fucken stupid…”

 

Daryl kissed her again and Carol was putty in his hands, his mouth and his hands made her forget what he had actually done with those hands. Carol loved him but was she now was worried that she knew who he really was and could she keep that to herself. 

 

“How did this even start?” Carol asked him.

  
“Come upstairs… I’ll talk…” Daryl told her. He locked the house up and  hoped that if he got friendly enough with Carol in bed she wouldn’t ask him again how it all started.


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl pulled her close and started kissing her on the way up the stairs.

 

“Stop trying to distract me.” Carol growled at him. 

 

“Wasn’t trying too.” Daryl mumbled.

 

“You are a very bad liar.” Carol told him.

 

“Really…” Daryl almost laughed he’d been lying for years and no one knew and now she did and she thought he wouldn’t be able to lie his way out of a paper bag.

 

“What are we going to do?” Carol yelped as he bent down a picked her up so she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist.

 

“I’m hoping we are going to get naked in bed.” Daryl growled in her ear.

 

He dropped her on his bed, bending down to kiss her again. He stood up to go check the baby in the room through the bathroom to check Mitchell was still asleep. He walked across to the window and looked out. In the dark he could make out a flashlight on the opersite side of his boundary fence.

 

He watched to see what was happening. More flash lights showed up he didn’t know what the police thought they were going to find on his boundary. He walked through the bathroom in the dark into his bedroom. He turned off the lights and had Carol come across to look at what he could see.

 

“I think they are looking to see if anyone is breaking onto our property.” Daryl whispered, “Keeping us safe.”

 

“That’s good, you never know who is about.” Carol said. “Could be murderers out there.”

Daryl didn’t know what to say, was she having him on or what. But the police were really keeping an eye on the property. Daryl didn’t seem overly concerned. 

 

“Hmm ain’t gonna find nothing.” He said quietly.

 

“How?”

 

“Just not going to. Don’t ask.”

 

“Ok, Daryl… what are we going to do… you just can’t go around killing people.” Carol whispered.

 

“Why?  Pedophiles  and scumbages don’t deserve to live. Child molesters and wife beaters.” Daryl said in a low tone. “I’m doing the world a favour.”

 

“Do me and Mitchell a favour… be a good man.”

 

“I am a good man… I’m going to look after you both,” Daryl turned her so she could look at him. “Just because of that doesn’t mean I’m not going to be a good man for you.”

 

“And if something comes up?”

 

“I’ll talk to you about it first…”

 

“Jesus Daryl. Can we just stop.” Carol stepped towards him, she couldn’t help but run her hands down his arms.

 

“How about we take an intermission and see how this one turns out before we make any permanent plans ok.” Daryl pulled her close by putting his hand behind her back pulling her towards him. “OK?”

 

“Ok.”

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys. Thanks for reading. More coming soon. I'm working on some fics at the moment.

One year later.

 

“Where are you going?” Carol rubbed her growing stomach, she had been having nagging back ache and knew that she was in early stages of labour, she hadn’t told him yet and now she had to stop Daryl going out the front door in some sort of mission with Rick.

 

I could go into labour at any moment and you promised you wouldn’t go out with Rick…”

 

“But he’s a very bad man…” Daryl tried to look innocent.

 

“Daryl… the midwife said I was past my danger period and we could start trying natural ways to induce labour.” Carol told him. Carol had been put on a no sex and limited lifting and as much bed rest as possible for the last three months of her pregnancy, both of them were missing the intimate touch from each other. She hoped having sex right now would help with some of the pain she had been having.

 

“Keep talking?” Daryl’s eyes gazed over her her body drifting down her body and back up to the top of her breasts again. He actually licked his lips waiting for what she was going to tell him.

 

“Sex… is back on the table.” Carol gave him a small wink.

 

Daryl put his bag down and pulled out his phone to call Rick to tell him that he wasn’t allowed to come out to play because he had to have sex with Carol. Carol’s mouth fell open when she heard him say that to his friend. She should feel embarrassed but she really didn’t.

 

“How much longer is Mitchell staying with Aaron and Eric?” Daryl asked Carol picking her up in his arms and carrying her over to the couch, he didn’t want to try and make it up the stairs.

 

“Till I call them to bring him back.”

 

Daryl didn’t need any more encouragement to strip her down and work his way over her body to see if good old fashion sex could help induce labour. She sat forward and tugged his tee shirt off over his head to get his clothes off as fast as she could. She loved him completely and she still had to rein him in every now and again when he tried to take the law into his own hands. She hadn’t had to talk to him in a while about it but  a local case had made him want to bring the baseball bat back out of retirement. 

 

Carol leaned in to kiss him again, he knelt on the floor and run his hand over her breasts and down over her stomach. He run his hand all over her body and he pushed her legs apart as he wriggled in closer to kiss her, his arms leaned on the back of the couch to keep his weight off her and as he leaned in they both felt a pop and both their eyes widened as Carol’s water broke on the couch.

 

“Guess that means I don’t get any.” Daryl grumbled. He had no shame standing up and pulling off his jeans and underwear and using them to try mop the floor and Carol. “We gonna need a new couch.”

 

Carol shook her head and pulled his face up for a kiss. “No honey, I don’t think you are going to get any and  I think that means the baby is coming soon.”

 

“Do we go to the birthing centre now?” Daryl was putting on a good show of being calm but Carol could tell that he was getting nervous and panicky about it. Almost like he was going to see the baby flying out.

 

“No… we have time.” Carol said, “But you might wanna ring Aaron and Eric to tell them to keep Mitchell.”

 

“How much time…” Daryl asked her.

 

“It could be hours.” She told him.

 

“So what do we do?” Daryl asked her.

 

“I’ll call the midwife and you call Aaron, then we might have a shower and the heat might help my back.” Carol said as she slowly started making her way up the stairs. Daryl followed her completely naked making sure she could make it after she refused his offer of carrying her.

 

“Are you sure you have ages?” Daryl asked her as she leaned over the bathroom sink.

 

“Yes… just turn the shower on.” Carol growled at him. He turned the shower on and made both phone calls and asked the midwife if Carol was lying to him because she was on her hands and knees on the bottom of the shower with the water hitting her lower back. The midwife said she was going to come and check her herself.

 

Daryl ran downstairs to open the door for the midwife telling her to hurry because he thought Carol was going to drop a baby in the shower. He taken a look and could see more hair than he thought Carol had. It was dark too. 

 

The midwife was just in time to catch Sophia Dixon who came out within a minute of the midwife arriving. Daryl was in awe as he sat on the edge of the bath watching his daughter being born. They didn’t know if they were having a boy or a gir.

 

He had tried to get closer to Carol to help her as the midwife arrived and she all but snarled at her. Now she was crying holding the baby against her. Daryl had turned the heater on as the midwife turned the shower off so they could try keep the baby warm. He could see that Carol had overcome her grump and wanted him close again.

 

He moved in and picked them both up off the floor of the shower moving them to the floor where the midwife had spread towels. Daryl reached out to touch the baby, not quite believing she was here. 

 

When Carol finished delivering the afterbirth he helped her shower again quickly while the midwife prepared the bed and made sure the room was warm for them both. She showed Carol how to attach the baby to her breast and showed Daryl how to change a diaper. She left them alone to go sit in the other room and do her notes and Daryl showed her how to work the tv. They paid her extra to stay with them overnight because Carol refused to be transferred to the birthing hospital.

 

“See this was more fun than going out with Rick.” Carol turned her head towards Daryl.

  
He leaned down to kiss her. He kissed the baby and realized he was probably never going to go out with Rick Grimes again unless it was for a beer. 


End file.
